Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Twenty Third Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 23: Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon).
Here is the twenty third remake of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Emily's New Route, told by Michael Brandon for the US) *Thomas *Annie and Clarabel *Tillie *Tillie's Birthday Train Cars *Casey Jr *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach *Casey Jr's Blue Coach *Casey Jr's Orange Baggage Car *Casey Jr's Green Coach *Casey Jr's Red Caboose *Emily *Angry Emily (Emily's Adventure) *James *Red Branchline Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Emily's Green and Yellow Coaches Transcript (The Main Episode: Emily's New Route, told by Michael Brandon for the US) *Narrator: It was summertime on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were very busy. They carry freight and passengers up and down the lines. (the scene opens with Thomas passing by, hauling Annie and Clarabel, and while Tillie goes by, hauling her birthday train, Casey Jr heads past, pulling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) Sir Topham Hatt came to see Emily. *Sir Topham Hatt: I am opening some new route for the summer. *Narrator: He announced. *Sir Topham Hatt: Emily, you will pull the flour mill special. *Emily: Thank you, sir. *Narrator: Said Emily. She was pleased. Emily stopped to fill up with water on the way to the flour mill. (Emily obeys and heads toward the water tower, only to find James hauling three red coaches) But James was already there. *Emily: Sir Topham Hatt has given me the flour mill special. *Narrator: Said Emily. *James: You're lucky. *Narrator: James huffed. *James: I have to do the Black Loch run. *Emily: Why don't you like the Black Loch? *Narrator: Asked Emily. *James: There were boulders all over the tracks. *Narrator: He moaned. *James: They bash your buffers and scratch your paint. And there's a Black Loch monster. *Emily: What's the Black Loch monster? *James: Nobody knows. *Narrator: Said James. *James: Black figures move in the water and then they disappeared. *Emily: Oh... *Narrator: And James puffed away. (James puffs away with his three red coaches while Emily goes to the water tower and takes on some more water) Emily was pleased she didn't have to go to Black Loch. At the flour mill, the flour had been loaded onto trucks. Emily was coupled up. (Emily buffers up to the six freight cars and a caboose and pulls away) Then she puffed across the countryside to Knapford Station. But the troublesome trucks saw a chance for mischief. *Troublesome Trucks: Hold back! Hold back! *Narrator: They screeched. Emily pulled as hard as she could, but the troublesome trucks made her go very slowly. Emily was late delivering the flour. So there would be no fresh gray that day. Sir Topham Hatt was cross. *Sir Topham Hatt: This means I won't have any toast or muffins for breakfast. If you are late again, you will have to do the Black Loch run instead of James. *Narrator: Emily didn't want to have her buffers bashed by boulders and she didn't want to see the Black Loch Monster. *Emily: I must get the flour to the station on time. (puffs away) *Narrator: Emily puffed. The next morning, the troublesome trucks tricked her again. *Troublesome Trucks: Off we go! Off we go! *Narrator: They chuckled. They weren't coupled up probably. *Troublesome Trucks: Mustn't be late! Mustn't be late! *Narrator: They giggled. So Emily puffed quickly away. (Emily puffs away with only his half of her cars, leaving the others behind) But only half the troublesome trucks right with her. Emily arrived at the station. *Stationmaster: But you've only brought half the flour! *Narrator: The stationmaster cried. So Emily had to go back for the rest of the troublesome trucks. (Emily goes back) *Emily: (worried) Oh, no! *Narrator: Emily cried. *Emily: I don't want to get to the Black Loch run! *Narrator: When Emily arrived at the mill, the trucks were more troublesome then ever. *Troublesome Trucks: Emily the late engine! Emily the late engine! *Narrator: They sang. This made Emily very cross. And she biffed them very hard. (Emily is furious and bumps the cars hard) *Troublesome Trucks: Oh, no! *Michael Brandon: They cried. And they splashed into the duck pond. (the cars splash into the water with Emily feeling dizzy as her eyes spin round with her tongue sticking out) Emily was covered up in a floury mess. (Emily blinks with one eye up and the other down) That evening, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Emily. *Sir Topham Hatt: Emily, you have caused confusion and delay! *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt said. *Sir Topham Hatt: Now you are to take over the Black Loch run. *Narrator: Emily was very unhappy. *Thomas: Wait until you tried it. *Narrator: Thomas chuffed. *Thomas: The Black Loch run might be nice. *Emily: (puts her hands to her neck and shows off her teeth, looking worried) I don't think so. *Narrator: Emily moaned. *Emily: Bash buffers and a big monster. It sounds miserable to me. *Narrator: The next morning, Emily puffed sadly to the station. (Emily puffs over to the station with her two coaches) Lots of exciting children and vacationers climbed on board. *Emily: They are looking forward to their vacation. *Narrator: She thought. *Emily: I mustn't let them down. (puffs away) *Narrator: Soon Emily was steaming up hills and through valleys. *Emily: I bet it won't last. (arrives at the murkey roars of Black Loch) *Narrator: She said to herself. Emily reached the murkey roars of Black Loch. *Emily: (puts her finger up to her mouth and thinks for a moment with her eyes shut) Oh. That's were the monsters supposed to be. *Narrator: She puffed nervously. Then there was trouble. (Emily opens her eyes, looks up, and gasps) Rocks fell and blocked the line. *Emily: Oh, no! *Narrator: Emily had to wait for help. *Emily: (sighs sadly) I knew I wouldn't like this too. *Narrator: She huffed. Suddenly, she saw something moved and mysterious moving in a water. *Emily: (gasps) And now the monster's coming. *Narrator: Emily gasped. Emily was scared. Her boiler quivered and her valves rattled. She wanted to steam away. *Emily: (as her teeth chatter with her boiler quivering and valves rattling with her eyes shut) I never wanna see Black Loch again. *Narrator: She cried. But Emily thought the children and the coach behind her. She was determined to get them to the vacation wherever it took. At last the water settled. And Emily saw what the monster really was. It's the family of seals. Emily was delighted. (Emily looks pleased) The children were delighted too. Soon the line was cleared. Emily steamed on through the countryside. The children had reached the vacation on time. That evening, Thomas and Emily both stopped to watch the seals. (after Emily and her two coaches deliver the children, she joins Thomas and his seven coaches) *Emily: You were right. *Narrator: Said Emily. *Emily: Black Loch is a nice route after all. Trivia (The Main Episode: Emily's New Route, told by Michael Brandon for the US) *Emily's New Route will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *Shot 1 will film Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel and puffing along his branchline and will also film Casey Jr puffing down the mainline and pulling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose and Tillie puffing down the mainline and pulling her Birthday Train cars. *Shot 2 will fil Sir Topham Hatt coming to see Emily. *Shot 3 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking happily. *Shot 4 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking pleased. *Shot 5 will film Emily talking happily. *Shot 6 will film Emily puffing over to a water tower and stopping to meet James hauling three red coaches. *Shot 7 will film Emily talking to James. *Shot 8 will film James talking, annoyed. *Shot 9 will film Emily talking, confused. *Shot 10 will film James talking, worried. *Shot 11 will film Emily talking, surprised. *Shot 12 will film James talking sadly. *Shot 13 will film Emily talking, worried. *Shot 14 will film James puffing away and taking his three red coaches with him. *Shot 15 will film Emily going up to the tower, backing down, and getting filled up. *Shot 16 will film Emily backing down and coupling to six freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 17 will film Emily wheeshing steam. *Shots 18 and 19 will film Emily puffing away with her six freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 20 will film the Troublesome Trucks scheming. *Shot 21 will film the Troublesome Trucks talking. *Shots 22 to 24 will film an angry Emily puffing along, pulling the freight cars and caboose, and pulling into Knapford station. *Shot 25 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossly. *Shot 26 will film Emily looking worried. *Shot 27 will film Emily talking, worried. *Shot 28 will film Emily running light. *Shot 29 will film some Troublesome Trucks. *Shot 30 will film the couplings. *Shots 31 and 32 will film The Troublesome Trucks talking. *Shot 33 will film a nervous Emily. *Shots 34 to 36 will film Emily puffing away and pulling three freight cars and leaving the other three. *Shot 37 will film the station talking. *Shot 38 will film only three cars. *Shot 39 will film Emily looking surprised. *Shot 40 will film Emily looking worried. *Shot 41 to 43 will film Emily puffing back to the mill. *Shot 42 will film Emily looking talking, worried. *Shot 44 will film The Troublesome Trucks talking. *Shots 45 to 47 will film an Angry Emily going backward and going forward and bumping the three freight cars so hard. *Shot 48 will film the Troublesome Trucks talking and looking surprised. *Shot 49 will film the Troublesome Trucks landing in the dock pond. *Shot 50 will film Emily's eyes spin round with a sad Emily looking worried. *Shot 51 will film Emily with a tired Thomas. *Shot 52 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossly. *Shot 53 will film Emily looking sad. *Shot 54 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking grumpily. *Shot 55 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 56 will film a worried Emily talking. *Shot 57 will film Emily pulling into Maithwaite station with her two green and yellow coaches. *Shot 58 will film Mickey Mouse, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King), Pinocchio, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Pongo, Roger, Anita, and Nanny (101 Dalmatians), Abu (Aladdin), Woody (Toy Story), The Powerpuff Girls, Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Tiana (Frog Form), Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Spongebob Squarepants, Wendy Darling, Rocko (Pebble and the Penguin), The Smurfs, Dr. Dawson, The Dwarfs, Plucky Duck, Phil (Hercules), Flounder (The Little Mermaid), Cinderella, Double Dee, Eddy, Homer Simpson, Princess Aurora, Cody, and Scrooge McDuck. *Shot 59 will film a worried Emily talking and hauling her two green and yellow coaches. *Shots 60 and 61 will film Emily pulling out of the station, pulling her two green and yellow coaches, and puffing through the countryside. *Shot 62 will film Emily talking happily. *Shots 63 and 64 will film Emily arriving at Black Loch with her two green and yellow coaches. *Shot 65 will film a nervous Emily talking. *Shot 66 will film Emily putting her hand over her mouth, closing her eyes, and thinking. *Shot 67 will film Emily opening her eyes. *Shot 68 will film some rocks falling. *Shot 69 will film a surprised Emily gasping. *Shot 70 will film the rocks covering the tracks. *Shot 71 will film the rocks stopping. *Shot 72 will film a sad Emily talking. *Shot 73 will film something dark and mysterious coming toward Emily from within the water. *Shot 74 will film a surprised Emily talking. *Shot 75 will film something still approaching Emily. *Shot 76 will film Emily covering her eyes with her buffers and her teeth chattering. *Shot 77 will film Emily talking her teeth chattering and her eyes covered with his buffers. *Shot 78 will film the kids inside the carriages. *Shot 79 will film a worried Emily. *Shot 80 will film a family of seals next to Emily. *Shot 81 will film a family of seals. *Shot 82 will film Emily looking delighted. *Shot 83 will film the kids looking delighted. *Shot 84 will film Emily going along Black Loch and hauling her two green and yellow coaches. *Shots 85 and 86 will film Emily hauling her two green and yellow coaches and puffing up to join Thomas hauling Annie and Clarabel to watch the seals. *Shot 87 will film the seals. *Shot 88 will film Emily talking to Thomas. *Shot 89 will film Emily and Thomas smiling. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65